


Professor, I'm home!

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Marvel
Genre: (they only start dating after Bucky finishes school, Aftercare, Delayed Orgasm, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Not Underage, Sex room, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub!Bucky, Teasing, crop, pain slut, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Bucky showed interest in Steve while he was still in college, but Steve had to refuse because even if he did like the younger brunet, he was nearly 10 + years older and it would be highly inappropriate to date one of his students. So, Steve made Bucky promise to ask him again once the brunet graduated if he was still interested, and guess what? He was still interested.Now they're living together and Steve has gotten jealous over Bucky's coworker, so he's gonna mark Bucky up so the brunet won't forget who he belongs to





	Professor, I'm home!

Bucky hummed softly as he bounced up the steps to the large brownstone house in Brooklyn and pulled out his key, hitching his messenger bag strap higher on his shoulder as he unlocked the door and walked inside, locking the door behind him and tossing the circle of keys into the small bowl on the small stand that stood behind the door, his bag thumping on the floor as he walked down the hallway, calling out “Professor, I’m home!”

Then a soft low laugh was heard from the nearby study and a tall male figure moved to lean against the doorframe, a teasing pout on his lips. “I told you to stop calling me that, you’re not my student anymore” Steve chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Bucky who smirked and chuckled as well, running his hand through his shoulder-length brown hair as he walked closer.

“But it suits you so well” Bucky whined teasingly, because it did suit Steve who was dressed like a professor in a form fitting white shirt, dark blue vest, matching blue tie and an unbuttoned black jacket, wearing his black slacks and simple black socks, seeing as he had just come from teaching at Brooklyn College. His short blond hair was brushed back but slightly messy like he had just ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes a bright blue with laugh lines at the corners. He was well built and still relatively fit, his broad shoulders narrowing down to his tapered hips in a triangle shape, or as Bucky affectionately called it, the ‘dorito’ shape.

Steve smiled softly as he tugged Bucky closer and ducked his head to kiss the younger, shorter man on the lips, his arm curling around Bucky’s waist. Bucky was taller than most but an inch or two shorter than Steve, with a similar build but he was a bit thicker around the thighs and biceps. His brunet hair brushed his shoulders when it was loose but generally always had it in a low bun at the nape of his neck, his eyes a blue grey similar to a stormy sea. Something that was hidden under Bucky’s constant long sleeved shirts was his severely scarred left arm from a house fire when he was younger, resulting in more than 6 months in the hospital and another 6+ months in physical therapy. Bucky didn’t like strangers seeing the scars but once he was home with Steve he wasn’t so worried.

Steve was a 33 year old English professor at Brooklyn University when he first met 19 year old Bucky Barnes who was whip smart and had a smart mouth as well, getting A+’s for nearly all his projects that were handed in. Throughout the first two years of teaching the brunet, Steve noticed the younger man’s attraction and fascination to Steve, the blushing when Steve caught him staring or when he praised him over the others in Steve’s class. Halfway through Bucky’s third year, he visited Steve’s office after hours and shyly asked him out for a drink. Steve was pained to deny the brunet who was flushing beautifully as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously while standing in front of Steve’s desk, but Steve had to, it was against the rules of the University for professors to socially and personally fraternize with their students. But Steve couldn’t deny his attraction to the younger man so he made a deal with Bucky, saying that if he was still interested in Steve after he finished university then he could come to Steve and ask again. Bucky had reluctantly agreed.

A year and half later, two weeks after Bucky’s graduation, Steve was surprised by a knocking at his office door where Bucky then came in with a stern look on his face.  
“You’ve made me wait a year and a half for a date with you, so I really hope you’ll buy me a drink to make up for it”

Steve did buy Bucky a drink, and several more afterwards. They went on more dates over the following weeks and Steve asked Bucky to officially be his boyfriend after their 6th date. Steve was originally worried about the age gap between them, seeing as he was now 37 while Bucky was 23, four years having had passed since they first met. But Bucky didn’t care, because he was attracted to the older man, by his looks and his personality, and was very close to loving him.

Now they were here, two years into their relationship, with Bucky being at the age of 25 and Steve was 39. Steve had asked the younger brunet to move into his brownstone home in a nicer part of Brooklyn which Bucky eagerly accepted. And don’t tell Bucky, but Steve was thinking about proposing, but he was still thinking about it.

 

Bucky hummed happily against Steve’s lips, and he laughed as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist with his arms tight around Steve’s shoulders, the older man catching him with his hands under his ass and laughing as well.

“You’re a child” Steve chided teasingly as he carried Bucky into their large kitchen, setting the brunet down on the marble kitchen counter. Bucky snorted and ran his hand through his hair as he watched Steve get the jug of coffee and pouring the hot steaming liquid into two cups, one cup being white with a simple message of ‘World’s best professor!’ sprawled across the surface, and the other being a grey cup with red stars dotted all over it.

“Nah” Bucky snickered, accepting the coffee from Steve and taking a deep gulp. “Just someone who loves you, punk”

Steve smiled lovingly and stood between Bucky’s legs, sipping at his coffee. “I love you too, jerk” 

Bucky smiles and cups Steve’s face to draw him into another kiss, one that tasted of coffee and chocolate. Steve pulled back with a scandalized look on his face. “Did you eat chocolate without me?

Bucky smirks and sipped at his coffee innocently. “Maybeeeee” he drawls, chuckling as Steve pouts at him. “Maybe my nice coworker was kind enough to buy me chocolates since I covered his shift again yesterday”. Bucky was still chuckling because of Steve’s pouts but then hesitated when the blond’s pout morphed into a scowl.

“Your coworker? Terry?” Steve huffed, his hands squeezing Bucky’s thighs firmly. Bucky nodded slowly and bit his lip. Steve knew Terry, and he never really liked the man, seeing as he was younger - around Bucky’s age (Steve’s age was also something that he was twitchy about, especially when Bucky hung out around younger aged guys like Terry) and that the coworker kept flirting with the brunet, even when Steve was with him. Steve told Bucky that Terry was flirting with him when he bought him coffee and chocolate but Bucky brushed him off, saying it was just being friendly. But this was the fourth time in the last two weeks and Steve was fed up with it.

“Come with me” he growled, putting his coffee cup down and doing the same with Bucky’s, grabbing the brunet’s hand and tugging him off the counter and leading him to the staircase, leading him up to the third floor of the house which was technically the attic. The whole floor had been redone to create one giant room which is where Steve kept all his –as Bucky called it – kinky shit.

It was only three weeks after Steve had asked Bucky to officially be his boyfriend did Bucky find out about Steve’s more – kinkier side. They had had sex only one or two times before but this time Steve seemed riled up, almost animalistic as he pinned Bucky to the wall of his bedroom and grabbed Bucky’s hands and pinned them above his head, prompting a soft lewd gasp from Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s eyes were wide and full of lust in the dim light, moaning lowly as Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s in a desperate powerful kiss.

Steve then proceeded to push Bucky onto his bed, using his silk tie to tie Bucky’s hands to the headboard and fucked him, making Bucky cum twice before he came himself. An hour later after more vigorous fucking, Steve held Bucky to his chest and spilled about his kinks, his needs and wants that he had rarely shared with any of his previous partners (he had had only one or two before Bucky and they were never serious like he was with Bucky). Bucky was nervous at first because it was a lot to take in, the fact that the gentle kind professor he had studied under for four years and been dating for three weeks was so into ‘kinky shit’, and even had a room in his house dedicated to it – Steve showed him his sex room the next night just so Bucky could see it (Bucky called it a sex dungeon which made Steve chuckle)-. But he slowly warmed up to it as Steve eased him into it, starting with simple things like handcuffs and cockrings, and then moved onto more complicated things like shibari (the art of decorative knot tying) and the sex swing. Bucky quickly figured out that he was really into the stuff that Steve liked. He had known before that he was into older men but there were so many kinks that he loved when he was introduced to them by his loving blond boyfriend. One of those new found kinks was humiliation and size kink.

 

The room that Steve was now leading Bucky into took up the whole third floor of his brownstone home, its wall painted a dark crimson red with thick plush carpets that were easy on the knees. At one end was a large four-poster bed with fluffed up pillows and reinforced metal headboard and bedposts. There was also a large bathroom that took up one corner which contained a deep bath, a large shower (enough space for three people to move around comfortably) with accompanying bench that could be sat on while showering, a long marble bathroom counter, a mirror mounted above the counter and a full length mirror right next to it.

Opposite the bathroom was a line of deep cupboards and drawers that were filled with Steve’s ‘toys’ which included sexual toys, various types of ropes/padding/chains, clothes (such as lingerie and leather) and many more things.

Bucky automatically moved to kneel at the foot of the bed, knees spread slightly and hands behind his back. They had created rules for whenever they entered their sex room and this was one of them.

“Strip” Steve ordered, not even looking at Bucky as he walked to their play cupboards and rummages through them, searching for the right toy that will suit the purpose of this play session.

Bucky gulped but stood up and stripped, baring himself and then settling back in his presentation pose, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was aroused at Steve’s jealousy, his cock hard and stiff between his legs.

Steve hummed to himself softly as he picked out a range of toys and moved to set them on the bed before standing right in front of Bucky, cupping his face with one hand and tilting his head up so the brunet’s chin was brushing his stomach.

“What to do with you, Bucky” steve hummed thoughtfully, running a finger over the brunet’s plump pouty lips. “You’re my little slut, I can’t have ‘Terry’ spoiling you and making you forget who you belong to” Steve spat the name out like it tasted bad. Bucky nodded as much as he could with his head tilted up, his breathing quickening with need. “So, I’m gonna mark ya up, mark you as mine. You want that?”

Steve smirked at the low moaning whimpering noise that Bucky made, the brunet’s eyes dilated so much that they were practically black.

“Needy little boy” Steve crooned, gently stroking Bucky’s cheek. He knew that Bucky needed playtime like this, and it had been a week or two since they’ve done a scene like this. “Get up now, on the bed with your ass up, head down”

Bucky gently nuzzled Steve’s palm before moving back and climbing up onto the bed, settling down on his knees and forearms, forehead pressed to the mattress with his ass up in the air, knees spread. Steve hummed appreciatively at the sight, running his hands over Bucky’s ass before pulling his hand back and landing a smack onto his right cheek. Bucky yelped and jumped forward but Steve pulled him back by his hips and held him still, landing a smack onto Bucky’s other cheek. They were just warm up spanks but they slowly got harder, turning Bucky’s asscheeks a bright red. Steve stopped after the 10th smack and by this time Bucky was moaning lowly, his voice muffled against the sheets as his cock steadily leaked precome onto the bed. There were tears in his eyes from the painful pleasure and his fingers were digging into the bedspread.

“Such a nice pretty pink” steve hummed, grabbing a short black leather crop and trailing the tip over Bucky’s flushed ass and upper thighs, making the brunet moan lowly, pushing his ass up more, begging for the crop. Steve smirked and used the crop lightly on the meat of Bucky’s upper thighs, over the flesh of his ass and then up over lower back and waist, keeping the hits light but firm enough to create a sting and pink mark. Bucky cried out softly with each hit, his whole backside becoming pinker and more tender, and he knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t be sitting comfortable for the next week or two.

Steve eventually set the crop down and leaned down to press soft kisses all over Bucky’s pink ass, gently massaging and kneading the skin. “Such a good pain slut” He crooned, kissing up Bucky’s spine and then moving so he was kneeling beside the submissive brunet.

“Look up for me, baby” Steve hummed, gently, cupping Bucky’s jaw and tilting his head up, meeting the brunet’s teary glazed blue eyes. “This is only the beginning” he murmured in a promise, smirking softly as Bucky moaned lowly. Steve then helped Bucky sit up so he was sitting on his heels, Bucky letting out soft whimpers as his heels pressed against his spanked ass and thighs. Steve let out a soft patronizing coo as he picked up the crop again and trailed the tip down Bucky’s chest, around his bellybutton and then carefully skimming along Bucky’s flushed cock. “Look at your hard little cock, baby, such a needy, tiny little cock”

Steve knew that his length was larger than Bucky’s by two or three inches, and Bucky had an average sized cock, but Steve also knew that Bucky had a size kink which made him flush and squirm when Steve teased him about it. And that was evident because while Steve was talking, Bucky had flushed a dark red all the way down to his nipples and was whimpering and moaning softly, his length twitching under the touch of the crop.

“Daddy’s hand can easily wrap around your cock, baby, look at that” Steve cooed, reaching forward and holding Bucky’s cock, his large calloused hand hiding the penis easily. Bucky glanced down and a shiver ran down his spine as he moaned and whimpered softly, his cock twitching and his pupils dilating even more, his hips jerking forward to thrust into Steve’s grip. But the older blond man tutted and squeezed his length firmly.

“Nuh uh, don’t do that, baby, stay still for me”

“Yes, Daddy” Bucky whispered absentmindedly as he kept staring down at Steve’s hand that was holding his length, his breathing heavy.

Steve smirked and brushed the crop over Bucky’s flushed pebbled nipples, the brunet gasping softly and pushing his chest forward into the touch. Steve then lightly hits Bucky’s nipples with the crop, not stopping until Bucky’s nipples were bright red and swollen, the younger brunet crying from the sharp pleasure, gasping and murmuring pleas and whines as he struggles not to thrust into Steve’s hand that was still wrapped around his cock.

“You’re Daddy’s slut, my little whore” Steve said firmly over Bucky’s gasps and moans, stroking the brunet’s length torturously slow, smiling at the precum leaking onto the. “I know you like Daddy teasing you about your tiny baby cock, so small yet so hard and needy. C’mon, let me hear you say it”

Bucky groans lowly and bit his bottom lip before stuttering out “I – I like d-daddy teasing me ‘bout my small cock” in a whisper, but Steve tutted and stroked Bucky faster while he hit the crop over Bucky’s nipples lightly again.

“No, repeat exactly what I said”

“I like d-daddy teas – teasing me about my tiny, b-baby cock!” Bucky cried out, the pleasure that was building in his gut making his mind fuzzy and body thrum with warmth and electricity.

“That’s fucking right” Steve huffed, and now he was vigorously jerking Bucky off. “What else is your cock, slut?”

“I – I –“ Bucky stuttered, frantically thinking back to what Steve said, now realizing that if he repeated what Steve said, he might be allowed to cum. “I – I don’t – “

“That’s a shame, you aren’t allowed to cum until you remember what I said” Steve cooed patronizingly, still jerking Bucky’s cock quickly with a firm grip.

“I – I – oh God – nnghh – you said- you said –“ Bucky grunted and cried out, his hands clinging to Steve’s arms and shoulders, tears of pleasure running down his face. “Fuck – oh – my cock is so small but hard and – and –“Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think, Steve’s soft encouraging hums not helping. Then Bucky’s eyes flew open as he remembered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Needy! My cock is small but hard and needy!”

A smirk grew on Steve’s face and he nodded. “That’s right, you have a hard, needy cock. Now you can cum, cum for me”

Bucky’s body tensed and he screamed against Steve’s shoulder as his hips jerked forward and he came, shooting hot streaks of cum onto Steve’s hand and stomach. His cock spurted out cum for a good 15 seconds before faltering and Steve crooned softly as the brunet collapsed against his chest.

“Oh baby, that was amazing, gorgeous, beautiful” Steve crooned into Bucky’s ear, gently rocking him back and forth as Bucky caught his breath. “So pretty, baby, I love you so much, you were so good”

Bucky could only make soft groans and whimpers, his body feeling fuzzy and heavy as he leaned all his weight on Steve’s reliable, larger broad body. Steve chuckled softly and curled a blanket around Bucky’s shoulders before shifting the brunet onto his back and carefully cleaning up his sub before cleaning himself up, coaxing Bucky into drinking half a bottle of water before letting the brunet rest, starting to move off the bed.

“Mm, Stevie – “ Bucky mumbled, blindly reaching out for Steve, his fingers hooking into the material of Steve’s boxers and he weakly tugged at the material. “Stay - ”

“It’s alright, baby, I’m staying” Steve chuckled softly, readjusting them both so Bucky was lying on top of him, the brunet starfished on top of the blond.

“W-what ‘bout you?” Bucky whispered, feeling Steve’s bulge hard and heavy against his thigh. “I – I could –“

“No, sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything, I’m alright” Steve says soothingly, fingers running up and Bucky’s bare back, gently kissing and nuzzling Bucky’s temple. “Time for you to rest now, but remember I’m not done with you yet”

“M’kay” the younger man mumbled, burying his face between Steve’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmm, before you nap – “ Steve whispered, gently rubbing Bucky’s lower back. “Remind me who you belong to again?”

Steve felt Bucky smile against his neck, Bucky’s lithe fingers curling into Steve’s hair. “’m yours, Stevie, promise. Not Terry’s”

Steve smiled brightly up at the ceiling, his whole body relaxing under Bucky’s soothing weight. “Mine. Good. When you wake up, ‘m gonna mark you up some more in some more visible places. Would you like that?”

“God yes, sir”


End file.
